The Kit and the Tanuki
by FallenRozen
Summary: This story is one of my worst ones and the first one I ever wrote. I look back on it and realize how bad it is but I refused to delete it as I want to make sure that I remember to try my best to write stories even if it takes a long time. The summary is inside and I would love to hear any comments on how to improve it as I do plan to rewrite this story again someday in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Due to bringing back Sasuke injured, Naruto is to be executed. But when a certain red headed Suna Nin breaks her out, she disappears. Fourteen years later, when the rookie 11 go to Suna for a alliance, Sakura runs into a little girl who looks a lot like Naruto. They also find out the new Kazekage is married and has four children, one which is the girl they ran into! What surprises await them? Fem Naruto**

Ch 1- Running Away

Konoha

When she was thrown into a rotting cell, Naruto knew she was going to die. At first when Tsunade baa-chan said the council demanded she was to be executed for bringing back the last Uchiha injured Naruto thought she was joking. But when several ANBUs throw her in a dark, gloomy cell she knew there was no hope.

"It looks like I'll never get to be Hokage." Naruto softly spoke, watching as drips of water fell from the ceiling and spattered onto the ground. Her normally long golden blonde hair was a dark yellow; her bright bluish-violent eyes were a dull blue. She looked like all the confidence and hope was sucked out of her.

She shivered as another breeze of wind came by her. Naruto grabbed her knees and tried to hold in her tears. "I'll never get to be a chunin, get the villager's respect, or have a family." Tears started to fall down her sun-kissed face as she thought of all the things she would never get to do. All because of one stupid teme, she was send to her death.

As far as she knew, she had been in this mess because Sasuke had been stupid enough to go to that peo-snake Orchimaru for power and she had to go and bring his dumb ass back. But since it was the village's 'Precious Uchiha' he got off with only four months probation, even thought he was going to join the man who not only killed the Sandaime Hokage but also launched an invasion on Konoha, which in result killed dozens of ninjas and civilians.

But for her, even thought she stopped an insane Jinchuurki from attacking the village, gained Konoha tons of allies, and convinced Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage, and brought that dumb ass Uchiha back she was being sent to her death just because she was the Kyuubi Jinchuurki.

With dull blue eyes, Naruto turned to the clock and sighed _'26, wait 25 more minutes until I die.'_ She thought sadly. Naruto wondered if any of her precious people would visit her but it was unlikely. Tenchi and Ayame she could understand not coming, since they were civilians and most likely didn't know and her mate, Gaara was most likely in Suna, but for Sakura, Iruka-sensis and Kakashi-sensis, or the rest of the rookie 9 not coming was unacceptable. These were the people she helped and supported!

' _Did they just pretend to care for me'_ Naruto thought with salty tears coming out her eyes. She shook the thoughts out her head and decided to look at the ANBU guarding her. There were 3 of them. One was female and had a Neko (Cat) mask on, but you could still see her long, flowing purple hair. The other was male and had brown hair on top of his head and was wearing a Tora (Tiger) mask. The third one had black hair and he was wearing a Saru (Monkey) mask.

All of a sudden a loud bell rung and the ANBU slowly walked out of the room. In their place was three other ANBU. One was male, had spiky brown- almost red- hair and was wearing a Karasu (Crow) mask. The second one was female with dirty blonde hair in two spiky ponytails and was wearing an Itachi (Weasel) mask. The last one was male with spiky dark red hair and was wearing a Tanuki (Raccoon-dog) mask. The thing was they looked very familiar, especially the red head.

When the first group of ANBU left the room and you couldn't even hear their footsteps, the group huddled together and started talking. Even thought she couldn't hear all the words, she caught a few.

"How…open…. door…..."Itachi said.

"Use the...charka on ….lock" Karasu responded

"How …..Till the alarms…?" Tanuki asked

"About 7 …." Karasu answered while putting a hand through his messy hair.

They separated and went different ways. Itachi pulled out a fan henged as a sword and went in a guarding pose on the right, her back facing Naruto. Karasu pulled a wrapped figure that was henged as a Bo staff and Tanuki came towards the small cell. He put his fingers over the lock and for a second it turned gold then it fell on the floor. The three of them removed their mask and throw them to the floor, making Naruto's eyes get big "Temari, Kankoru, and Gaara, what are you doing here?"

Gaara turned towards her and give a small smile "Saving you." Gaara ripped off the door and grabbed Naruto's arm "At first, we were going to use my sand to free you, but the sand would make it obvious to who it was." He put the wide-eyed girl on his back "So we're doing the old-fashion way."

Temari smiled at the teen "You brought our family together I'm not letting the only reason it happened die for a some stupid shit like that, and also since your Gaara's girlfriend, he would murder us violently for not trying to save you." Kankoru nodded in agreement and when a loud alarm sounded turned serious "Ok, since the people are coming in about 5 minutes we need to go now." The Sabaku siblings nodded and begin the escape.

"Naruto, can you still summon toads?"The red head asked. Naruto shook her head. "Sorry Gaara, but the council forced Jiraiya into letting me out the contract so that I can't escape via summoning." Gaara cursed but nodded "Temari, Kankoru go cause a distraction while I get her out of here." They nodded and jump out the door, henged as Iwa Nin.

Gaara adjusted Naruto on his back and made a large hole in the wall, via charka-enforced punches. "Let's go, they probably heard the commotion and are coming here soon and we have a few stops to make." Naruto tighten her hold on his back and around his neck. "Ok." She whispered as they disappeared under the starry night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX the Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were a few 100 miles away from the village, Gaara made a stop. "Ok, Temari and Kankoru are about to catch up, let's take a break." Naruto jumped off his back and pulled down her orange kimono-like top that was starting to roll up to her chest. Gaara sat down on the hard ground and begin pulling out a blanket from a sealing stroll he stole on the way there. "Let's go to sleep for now" Gaara suddenly noticed Naruto hadn't said a single word on the trip, which wasn't like the usual bubbly, cheerful girl.

"What's wrong, koi?"

"Why" Naruto spoke so softly Gaara almost didn't hear her. "Why did you save me?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow "Why not"

"Hunter-nins and ANBU are going to be sent after me. Konoha wouldn't like losing its weapon."

"Well unless Konoha wants to go against an angry tailed beast they'll just have to deal with it, nobody harms what's mine."

The blonde Jinchuurki sat in her lover's lap wrapped in his arms. It was quiet for a second, the only sound being heard was the nature of the night "Naruto do you love me?"

The girl turned towards him and with both her hands around his neck smiled "Hai"

Gaara gave a rare smile, his pupiless teal green eyes shining like the stars above "Prove it, marry me. "

Naruto's eyes almost popped out her head and she almost fell off her comfy seat on Gaara's lap "What! But we are only 14 isn't that a little young to get married, I mean I wouldn't know but I'm pretty sure and when Konoha nins find out they'll- "

Gaara raised a finger to her lips and calmly explained to her "The Hunter-nins and ANBU will be looking for Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze not Naruto no Sabaku and most people in clans get married way earlier like at 9 or 12."

"But that happens in arranged marriages not ones were you choose your partner"

Gaara shrugged and give her a 'does it really matter' look.

Even thought they were young, Naruto knew it was the best choice. It was between get to be with the one she loved and manage not get killed or get the one she loved, herself, and his siblings killed. It was an obvious choice.

Naruto looked up at Gaara a small smile on her face. "So what's your answer?" Gaara asked softly.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's chin and planted a long kiss on his lips. They pulled back a few minutes later panting slowly "Hai, watashi no ai wa anata no mono (Yes, my love belongs to you). You can know call me Naruto no Sabaku, Dattebayo!"

As the trees whispered their songs and the creek being to sing, the couple sat down on the grass, embraced in each other's arms.

Unknown to the girl, she was basically in a repeat of her mother's childhood. In which her father saved her mother from Kumo, Gaara was saving her from Konoha.

Unknown to the boy, in the upcoming years he would have completed his dream of having a family that cared for each other.

And unknown to the couple, two figures were watching them in the trees.

"You have got to be kidding me; we get another annoying girl in the house-OW!" Kankoru hissed as Temari bopped him on the head. "Shut up, Baka the only thing that's important is that Gaara and Naruto are happy and safe." Temari whispered as her teal eyes glittered in excitement about her baby brother getting married and helping plan it. _'Now all I have to do is get someone for Kankoru'_ she thought looking at her brother, who was currently covered in purple war paint that resembled makeup and wearing a cat suit, pick his nose ' _Never mind.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX the Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 YEARS LATER

It had been 14 years since Naruto left and it affected Konoha a lot more than they bargained for.

First they lost some of their allies.

It seems a few hours before she lost her contract to the toads, she summoned most of the young ones to tell all of Konoha's allies. In less than 4 years they lost several, including Suna, Tea, Haru, Nami, Tori, Vegetable, and other villages that Naruto did a job in. Wave was so pissed they cut off all contact and trade with Konoha.

Princess Koyuki even ripped apart the Icha Icha contract she was going to do. Perverts everywhere cried. It seemed that whenever Team 7 did a mission, Naruto was the one who helped the most and her bright personality swayed anyone.

Second they lost most of their summons.

Gamabunta was pissed off that Jiraiya didn't refuse the council and considering it was Jiraiya's goddaughter and Minato's daughter they were pissed. After several toads beat the crap out of him, his contract was cancelled. All the ex-Toad sage had now was his spy network and his Icha-Icha books. It seemed that Gamabunta told the other summons, and in over 1 year they lost the Slugs, Dogs, and Monkeys. The Turtles didn't know her, and the Wolves couldn't break their blood contract with the Inuzuka.

And finally Konoha was broke. All the money that supported Konoha came from missions and the past hokage's account. It seemed that when Naruto left, she took about one-fifth percent of the money (which was rightfully hers, since her father was the fourth). And if it wasn't bad enough Suna was getting most of Konoha's missions, all because of an A-rank ninja they had called Kuro-Tenshi!

Konoha went from the richest village and the top of the five villages to the third richest and the second in less than a decade. The only reason they weren't lower was because Kiri was still recovering from the war and other countries were scared of them.

"Team 7 reporting from a B-rank mission, Tsunade- Sama" Kakashi reported as his team walked in. It really wasn't a team anymore since everyone on the team was a Jonin and Sakura and Sasuke were married with a 6 year old boy named Kaito. Kakashi was married to Anko and had a 10 year old girl called Rin. "Tea, Wave, and the other villages said the exact same thing: Only if Naruto is back "The silver-haired man said.

Sakura and Sasuke looked down when they heard her name. Sakura regretted not visiting her when she was imprisoned. She was so focused on Sasuke she forgot about her friend. Sasuke thought it was his fault that she had to leave. If he wasn't so focused on revenge none of this would have happened.

Tsunade sighed as she sipped her sake. Every time she tried to make an contract with the old allies, they would ask if Naruto was there and after Konoha said no, they would refuse.

"Okay new plans, Team 7 gather the rest of the Rookie 11."

"Hai."

Fifteen minutes later, all of the -28 and some 29 year old- rookies came to the Hokage's office. By the way most of them were dressed it was clear they just woke up and didn't have time to get prepared.

"Yes, Hokage-sama you called." Neji said, clearly pissed about getting out of bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. He barely had time to put on his Jonin vest before he was dragged out the door by Sakura.

Ino was already starting to fall asleep on her husband's, Shikamaru, shoulder. At least until Hinata slapped her arm. "Ino now isn't the time to be asleep!" It seemed that the so-called Byakugan- hime wasn't so kind-hearted and sweet when just woken up.

Kiba attempted to grab his wife before Ino was injured or at least in the hospital. The Inuzuka knew from first-hand experience how violent she was before she had her coffee.

Tenten was already knocked out on the couch and Neji was too scared to wake her, in fear of several weapons up his ass. Choji was eating a big of bacon and egg-flavored chips since he couldn't grab breakfast. His wife, Ayame, never complained about his eating habits as long as he didn't overdo it. For the first time ever, you could see part of Shino's face since he couldn't grab his coat on the way out. Luckily, he managed to get his sunglasses. Lee for the first time wasn't acting youthful. He was dressed in a green robe instead of spandex and was calm instead of… eccentric.

Tsunade pushed some blonde stands out her face and nodded "I need the rookie 11 to join your teams in the Suna's chunin exams."

This came to a surprise to the Jonin. Tenten was leading a group of genin consisting of Tenten and Neji's son Touka (age 11), Lee's nephew Oki (age 12), and Kiba and Hinata's daughter Haru (age 11).

After seeing the shock wear off the face of the Rookies, she continued "As you know Konoha is starting to die slowly and we need to bring the Will of Fire back. I think having our genin show off a bit will help a bit and we need to gain allies, also I need a spy to watch for Kuro-Tenshi."

"Wait a second; only Tenten has a genin team why did you call all of us?" Ino asked

There was a moment of pregnant silence "This is about Naruto isn't it." A certain lazy Nin said.

Tsunade sighed "As always Shikamaru you are right, the last sighting of her was about 13 years ago, in Wind country. This is also a second mission in that if you find Naruto do not attack or counter her just alert everyone else and contact me."

The Rookies nodded but some where a bit rowdy about this.

' _I wonder if the dobe has grown powerful enough to match me.'_ A certain Uchiha thought. Even thought he learned that anyone- even the dead last- could beat his ass, he still was prideful and thought the Uchiha clan was the best.

' _I hope Naruto doesn't kill us. **Cha! As if she could, she's so weak that's why she ran away!** But Naruto's a better Nin then we are and she had to run away or she would be executed. **The Baka was only better because of the Kyuubi, and if she was executed it would be a good thing, Shannaro!'**_ thought a certain pink-haired Nin as she started arguing with her 'Inner Sakura' ** _._**

 _'Kami, help us. The minute Naruto finds us, we are dead.'_ Neji thought. Unknown to him, Shikamaru was thinking the same thing as he was.

"Alright, you have 4 weeks to get your times ready for Suna's chunin exam. Let's show the others we still have the Will of Fire!" The busty blond Hokage said as a familiar fire once again shined in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe Kit and the TanukiXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suna

"Haku-nii, I don't think this is a good idea." A small child around 6 said. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a spiky ponytail. Her silted violent-blue eyes were full of worry for her brother. Two thin lines resembling whiskers dotted her cheeks. In her hands was an old brown teddy bear and her purple sundress with a brown cloak around it seemed to flutter around like a sea of brown and purple. "Every time you try to prank Kushina nee-chan, it backfires."

The boy looked back at his sister, his pupil-less teal green eyes shining in mischief, under this eye lids were light black circles, making him resemble someone with insomnia. "Kimiko-imouto, can you at least try to believe in me?" He adjusted the bucket on the doorway before jumping off the ladder like a cat before dusting off his dark blue overalls and the black scarf around his neck, before turning to his twin sister with a giant goofy smile "After all, what's the worst that could happen?" Haku's golden blonde hair twitched violently in the wind, as if sending a warning.

All of a sudden, a loud bell rang and Haku's eyes went wide "Quickly, Kimiko go hide!" He said before running under the bushes himself, his little sister following after him.

A head of red hair came out the door and a bucket of paint hit the person's head. The person yelled in shock and tried to get the bucket off _his_ head.

When Kimiko looked up from the ground and at the person, she paled a ashy-white "Haku-nii, I think you got the wrong person." Haku looked up from the bush he was hiding under and turned white "Oh no"

The person got the bucket off _his_ head, and turned to the twins, an angry look in _his_ teal green eyes "HAKU NO SABAKU, GET YOUR BEHIND HERE NOW!"

Sadly, for the man who was pranked, Haku ran from the scene laughing, his twin right behind him giggling softly.

After wiping his face from the paint, Gaara put a hand through his now green and yellow hair. "I knew he was going to be just like Naruto from the day he was born" Sighing slowly, he turned back into the house "I hope Menma didn't wake from all that racket" As soon as he said that, a loud cry came from the home. "Damn it, I spoke too soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe Kit and the TanukiXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was looking for her weapon pouch when she came by an old picture of Team 7. There in the picture was Kakashi-sensis, with his mask on as always, eye-smiling as his hands were ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's hair. Sasuke, whose face was sketched in a scowl, was on the right wearing the Uchiha crest on his blue shirt. Sakura was in the middle, her emerald green eyes starting at the camera happily, and her face in a giant smile. Her red battle kimono was dirty with a few grass stains as if she just finished training in it. While Naruto was on the left, also scowling at the camera but you could see her violent-blue eyes lighted up in happiness. Her orange kimono-like top was covered in grass and dirt stains. At the bottom of the picture were the words **Team 7: 4th Generation**

When Sakura looked at Naruto's picture, tears threaten to fall. Sakura hated not visiting her when she was locked up. She would have seen her one last time, but she and Kakashi were visiting Sasuke in the hospital and forgot about her until it was too late.

Sasuke appeared next to her "Hey, Sakura what you looking at... " Sakura tried to hide it, but it was too late, he already saw it.

"Is that what i think it is?" He said in a quiet voice, like a child about to be punished.

Sakura didn't answer, she just nodded her head and looked at his silent face. His pale, handsome face had a sad, kicked puppy look. And his eyes were a haunting black.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked towards the window.

Sakura looked at the picture one last time before setting it down and sighed "Sasuke, it not your fault she left. "

Sasuke turned towards her "You're right, it's my fault she was almost executed."

The former Haruno hated seeing her husband like this; ever since he found out they almost send Naruto to her death, he was always blaming himself.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's back "It's not your fault, it's the council's fault for being idiots." Sasuke still didn't smile but he turned back to her "Yeah, your right."

"I'm always right" Sakura let go of the dark-haired man and smiled "Come on, we have to drop Kaito off at Iruka and Shizune's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rookie 11 reached Suna in 3 days. When they were in the gates they separated. Kiba, Tenten, Neji, and Lee were watching/training the kids. Ino dragged Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru shopping and Sasuke went to drop off the acceptance scroll. Shino was searching for bugs to add to his collection. Sakura was all alone.

As she walked by herself she saw children laughing and playing, adults helping others and people smiling as they walked by. The thing she noticed most of all was that it resembled when Naruto used to be in Konoha, with everyone happy.

When she passed by the park and sat on one of the benches, she saw a red-haired girl trying to play with all the boys. The girl had her back turned to her, so all you could see was her crimson hair that stopped at her neck and her blue battle kimono that resembled the one Sakura used to wear as a Genin.

For some strange reason the girl looked strangely familiar.

"Come on pass me the ball, guys" The girl said as she attempted to grab it from the gang of boys.

"No way, girls aren't allowed to play with us." One black-haired boy said.

"Especially the _Hime_ of Suna" Another boy gorged as they threw the ball in the air repeatedly.

"More like the _Tomato_ of Suna" One yelled.

All of a sudden, lots of K.I came from the girl and a dust cloud went up in the air "I AM NOT A TOMATO!" she yelled while running towards the guys. A sphere of sand came out of nowhere and surrounded the gang of boys and the redhead covering them from view, but you could hear the screams of pain and pleas of stop inside the dome. After a few minutes the sand fell revealing the redheaded girl and one beaten up quivering boy standing.

The girl growled "Get your sexist ass of here." The lone boy quickly agreed and ran away, screaming for his mother. The crimson-haired female dusted herself off and turned around, shocking Sakura. Her being shocked wasn't from her turning around but rather it was how she looked.

While her skin color was pale and her hair was red, she looked like a carbon copy of Naruto. The same tomato-like face structure, doe-shaped eyes, small nose, and petite lips. Even her eyes were a shade of dark blue, like when Naruto was excited or mad about something! The only difference was her pupiless eyes and lack of whisker marks.

Sakura watched as the feisty red-head walked towards the sideway and down the street. People smiled at her and some shook their heads in amusement like his was an everyday occurrence.

"Why does that girl look so much like Naruto?" Sakura asked softly under her breath "I have to tell the group."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, are you sure? "Choji asked in curiosity.

"Positive, this girl was a red-head, pale version of Naruto."

"Did you find out anything about this girl?" Neji questioned.

Sakura nodded "I asked a few townsfolk. Her name is Kushina no Sabaku; she is the current Kazekage eldest child and has three other siblings. Age is 13 years old and is known as the Fiery Strom around here, since she has a bad temper and has the power to raise a sandstorm, much like her father. Instead of a gourd she uses a seal in her body to control it. Kushina is currently a Genin under the teachings of her Aunt Temari. Her teammates are a boy named Arashi Nii (age 13) and girl named Mako Nami (age 12)."

Kiba whistled "Damn, that means Gaara has more kids than all of us, I feel sorry for him."

"Do you think it is possibly, Naruto is her mother?" Tenten questioned "Because if this kid looks as a lot like her then maybe Naruto is here.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders "Probably, but let's not get our hopes up"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Troublesome, Sasuke what's your report."

"As my wonderful wife has implied, The Kazekage is Gaara and he is currently married with 4 kids, two boys and two girls. The oldest is a girl who is currently 13. The youngest is a boy who was born last year. The others are twins and are 6 years old. Since Gaara didn't tell me anything else, I questioned a few villagers about it. The oldest boy is Haku no Sabaku and known as the best prankster in Suna, second only to Kushina, and considering Gaara's hair had patches of green and yellow, I would say he's pretty good." Giggles erupted in the room. "Any who, he is very loud and gets excited by the smallest thing; he looks like Gaara but has tan skin and golden blonde hair. His twin sister is Kimiko no Sabaku, she is known for helping out at the hospital and trying to keep her siblings out of trouble. She is very calm and kindhearted so everyone loves her. Always carries around a brown teddy bear called Hana. Kimiko resembles her grandmother and always wears a purple or blue sundress under a brown or dark red cloak."

"So she's the exact opposite of Haku." Ino said

"Pretty much, the youngest of them all is Menma no Sabaku, likes his mother and Kimiko the most in the family. He was born on February 14 of last year, known for being a peaceful and happy baby unless you wake them from his five-hour nap that he takes every day, and in fact he was sleeping in the office when I came in. Menma looks a lot like Kushina but his red hair is a few shades lighter than Gaara and he has teal eyes."

"Awww, that's so cute" Was every girl in the room.

"Okay, did anyone get anything on Kuro-Tenshi?" Shikamaru asked.

Shino raised his hand, causing everyone to look at him "Apparently, Kuro-Tenshi also known as Dark Angel is a Jonin that teaches at the academy."

Mouths went open

"Who in their right mind let's a A-rank ninja work with kids?" Kiba questioned

"Apparently, people in this village" Shino mumbled

"So let me get this straight, Kuro-Tenshi, one of the most dangerous ninjas ever, works at the academy!" Tenten yelled.

"Hai, also it turns out she is our age and is very close to the Kazekage."

"Did anyone find anything on the youthful sunflower Naruto?" Lee yelled in youthfulness.

Hinata cautiously raised a hand "It seems Naruto **Uzumaki** was last seen 14 years ago with the Godaime Kazekage Gaara. When Gaara got married 3 weeks later, she disappeared."

"Anyone else got something to say?" Silence filled the room.

Shikamaru sighed "If no one else has anything to say, Meeting dismissed. Everyone back to your rooms and someone go by the academy tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you be my love?

Will you be my heart?

Will you love me and agree to never part?"

A beautiful voice sang as she soaked in a bubble bath, her feet sticking out on the other side. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a messy bun and her tan skin was covered by water. The only part of her upper body visible was everything from the shoulders and up. The only way to describe her was lovely with her exotic blue-violent eyes and fox-like whiskers across her cheeks. Now the woman wasn't prefect but she was beautiful in an exotic, fierce kind of way.

"Will you care when I'm gone?

Will you care when I disappear?

Will you care when you can't touch what you want to feel?"

She yawned; exposing sharp canines that made her look more like a fox than ever.

"Will you find your way into my heart?

I'll tell you now, it's gonna be hard

Be prepared for love and trial

Hold on honey, it's gonna take a while."

A man walked into the bathroom slowly "I see even years later you still sing in the bath."

The woman turned her head towards the man and rolled her eyes "Just because you are paranoid that your siblings will tease you if you sing, doesn't mean others are scared, Darling."

"Touché" The man grabbed a stool and pulled it right up to the bath tub. "So who are participating it this year's chunin exams?" The fox-like woman said as she placed a drenched arm on his knee.

The man looked at her nervously and frowned "The usual, Kiri, Iwa, Suna of course, and…Konoha." He finished out quietly.

The lady raised a blonde eyebrow and laughed 'Gaara, you don't have to be scared of mentioning Konoha to me-"

"Everyone's there." Gaara interrupted quickly.

The woman's smile faltered and turned into a frown "What…"

Gaara sighed and placed his hand in his palm "The Uchiha came to me himself to deliver the acceptance scroll, I think he was surprised to see me."

"That doesn't necessary mean the entire Konoha 11 is there, maybe he's the only one. After all most Genin only come with their sensei and maybe a parent or two, but that can't mean the entire-"The blonde was cut off with a finger to the lips.

Gaara pulled a hand up to his robes and pulled out a long piece of paper and handed it to her that read

 _I, Tsunade Senju Hokage of Konohagakure ask Sunagakure, the hidden village of sand to allow the following people in your village for the Chunin exams:_

 _Shino Aburame_

 _Choji Akimichi_

 _Neji Hyuuga_

 _Tenten Hyuuga_

 _Touka Hyuuga_

 _Haru Inuzuka_

 _Hinata Inuzuka_

 _Kiba Inuzuka_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Oki Lee_

 _Ino Nara_

 _Shikamaru Nara_

 _Sakura Uchiha_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Thank you, Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha_

"If I denied them it wouldn't be fair and the council could bring this up and talk about how I wasn't being fair, gomen nasai." Gaara replied with a humble face.

Instead of yelling or destroying things like he expected, she just breathe in a bit and bit her lip "Darling, does Tachi and Kitten still live near the academy?"

Gaara's eyes winded "You can't be thinking out kill-"

This time it was the woman who put her finger on Gaara's lip. "I'm not going to hurt them" The _yet_ was clearly heard in that statement. "I just want someone to keep an eye on them. You know in case they take things _too far_."

"Koi, no one would dare hurt-"

"Me, but what about the kids? What if one of them sees Kimiko's whiskers, Kushina's face, or see Haku pranking someone? No matter how much you deny it, we all knew this day was coming. And if my children are in danger of any kind, I will protect them."

"I understand but I don't think murder is necessary-"SLAP! With a quick hand, the blonde woman slapped him with all her might. When he turned back, a red handprint was burned in his face.

The furious mother moved her hands away from the tub and rose up. She went to the door and grabbed the bathrobe hanging off the door. As she wrapped it around herself, she turned towards her husband "When you come to your senses and stop living in a fantasy world, come talk to me. Until then you can sleep on the conch." And with a bang the door was shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi never expected life to end up this way. The plan he had made for his life was simple.

First, become a child genius that everyone wanted to be. That piece wasn't very hard but he had to study and train a lot making him miss the joys of childhood. The closest he went to playing or goofing around was when he would play- fight with his cousin Shisui.

Second, massacre the entire clan. That was a lot harder, considering the fact that he was related to them. But, as long as he thought up everything they did to annoy him, it was pretty easy. The only thing was that he thought Sasuke his cute innocent little brother, didn't deserve the cruel punishment of death.

Third, join a group that terrifies and kills people. That was almost too easy to do. The minute he killed his clan, Itachi was guaranteed to get in.

Finally, get Sasuke to kill him. Itachi always imagined himself dying by his brother's hand and right before he died, say in a soft voice _''I'm sorry, Sasuke'._

But this part got complicated. Instead of Sasuke finding out where he was and killing Itachi with a sword or attack of sorts, he got captured the one he was trying to kill. The 2-tailed Jinchuurki captured him by stabbing him in his left eye and trapping him in between the Nibi's flames.

When Gaara and his wife of five days arrived 10 minutes later to help Yugito, they arrived to see Itachi bleeding out an eye, trapped in a blue fire prison of sorts and Yugito yelling about how much of an ass he was.

It was to say a very strange experience.

When Gaara reveled that he and his newlywed destroyed almost of Akatsuki, Itachi got on his knees and bowed his head toward them. It was silence for a moment, until the wife piped up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

Itachi was confused, until the blonde told him that they wouldn't kill him unless he did something that was dangerous to them. When they went back to Suna, Gaara pardoned him and as long as he showed the Suna headband, he was safe from all harm.

That was possibly the best day of his life.

Sure, people were terrified of him and he had a long time getting accepted with the community, but after few months every one stopped treating him like a disease. And right in time too. After all he had a family of his own to take care of and he was more worried about what would happen if his son was born into the village and raised like Naruto was, instead of the fact that everyone was scared of him. If anyone dared to harm his family, their blood would coat his sword. He was very serious in protecting those he loved.

A loud knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts "Tachi, it's me I have to speak to you about something."

Itachi quickly rose up and opened the door for the young lady. "Sabaku-sama, I didn't know you were comin-"

The woman waved him off "Don't worry about It; I have actually have something to talk to you about." Her eyebrows twitched "And how many times have I told you not to call me Sabaku-sama?"

"I'm very sorry, please come inside. Do you want some tea?" Itachi said in a not so-sorry voice.

The lady shook her head and walked inside the small yet comforting home. Pictures of a pale blond woman and a dark haired man were decorated around the house with a small blonde child with dark eyes. The pictures ranched from the adults dressed in wedding attire smiling at the camera to each of them holding the child as an infant. There were even a few pictures of Gaara and his wife smiling at each other when they were at a young age, probably 14 or 15.

Itachi leaded her to the table and sat down himself. "What seems to be the problem?"

The blonde sighed, looked up at Itachi and ranted "All of the Konoha 11 is there. I don't want you to kill them but to keep them in line, can you do that Tachi? That's just that I'm so worried over the kids and not just my kids, Rashi as well, since he looks like you and you know how cruel people from Konoha can be, I mean I experienced it firsthand and I don't any kids to go through that and if _they_ see the kids, I'm positive they're going to force them through all kinds of experiments. After all no Jinchuurki has ever reproduced with another one and no Uchiha has ever had a kid with any Jinchuurki befor-"

"Breathe, Naru, breathe" Itachi said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "And why doesn't Gaara do anything about it?"

'Naru' breathed it a bit and calmed down a bit but tears were starting to run down her eyes "Gaara doesn't believe they'll try anything, but I don't want to take any chances."

Itachi could understand the female's reaction. If Yugito wouldn't let Itachi protect Arashi... he would go insane.

Unfortunately, he was now in a big impasse. If he agreed, Gaara would be mad he disobeyed him. If he disagreed, 'Naru' would eventually run to Yugito, who would yell and injured him until he would have to do it anyway. So the choice was easy.

"Okay"

'Naru' stopped sniffling for a while to look up. "What..."

"I'll do it" Itachi repeated, hoping she wouldn't cry again.

'Naru's lips turned upward and she jumped up and hugged Itachi with all her might." Thank you so much, Itachi!"

"You're welcome." He whispered in her ear. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh, Arashi it hurts." A red-head yelled in pain.

The boy above her grunted "While maybe if you would move a bit it wouldn't hurt as much " He positioned himself and turned his body some more, making the girl below him moan and scream. "Stop screaming already, your making my ears hurt."

The girl bit her lip and made small whimpering noises like a dog in pain. Her body was in so much pain and the dumb nut on top of her made it worst!

Arashi adjusted himself and groaned a bit. "Calm down, I'll be out in a jiffy." And in a few seconds he was able to remove himself from her body and got up. "That is the very last time I try wrestling with your fat self, Shina."

Kushina got up and glared at the boy "If you haven't tried to do a new wrestling move without practicing first, we wouldn't have been in that situation. And I'm not fat, you ass!"

Arashi rolled his eyes "Right, I totally believe you." He said sarcastically.

Kushina blew a raspberry at him and stretched her back. A large crack sounded in the air. "Shut up, you're just jealous of the beautiful and powerful Kushina No Sabaku!" She said with a fist raised towards the air.

Arashi snorted "Beautiful and powerful, my ass." He pulled himself up on the bed and pulled out a book labeled: 'Powerful ninja of the last century'.

Kushina pouted "You're just jealous of me and my amazing power." She rolled onto the bed and put her head in his lap "Rashi, when can we go buy masks for the Festival?"

The Festival was a common experience in Suna. It was when the villagers honored those who helped them in time of need. The Festival of Honor or for short the Festival was a night full of dancing, singing, and fun. It was custom to wear a mask to hide your face from others. It was said that if you truly honored that person, you would recognize them immediately.

Arashi pushed her off his lap, which she just rolled back on "Get off, and why are you asking me? It's your mom who we're waiting on."

"Since she's not here I have to ask you." Kushina said as she got back on Arashi's lap after he pushed her off again. "Foolish boy, thou shall be comfy in thy lap!" She sang as she was pushed off again.

Arashi's grin turned evil and he rolled his eyes "But what if thou was to fart?"

Kushina looked at him, eyes wide "You wouldn't"

The blonde got an evil look in his dark eyes "Oh, I would."

In less than a millisecond, Kushina jumped up and stayed as far as she could from the boy, while still in the room. Arashi smirked and turned the page of the book he was reading. Kushina pouted and exclaimed loudly "Well, I'm gonna go look for Kaa-chan, you wanna come?"

Arashi pulled away from the book for a second and raised a pale eyebrow at her "Sabaku-sama told us to stay inside until she comes and we don't even know where she is."

Kushina looked down for a second when her face popped back up. "I have an idea!"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "Alright, i'm listening."

"Kaa-chan told us not to leave the house unless it was an emergency, right? Wouldn't it be an emergency, if my two little siblings ran off into the 'dangerous streets' of Suna" She said while grinning a smile resembling a 2 certain blondes.

"But how do we convince your siblings to run off?" Arashi pondered.

"Why the old fashion way of course" That evil grin appeared again "Blackmail."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino Nara was starting to regret become an ninja. For 4 hours, she stood in front of the academy building waiting for Kuro-Tenshi before she remembered she didn't even what know Kuro-Tenshi looked like! And it didn't help her mood that some random civilian kindly told her the academy was closed for two weeks.

Now her hair was a wreck, her make-up was spreaded and she was starting to sweat. The next time she saw Shikamaru she was gonna beat him up for forcing her to stand guard at the academy.

Ino wiped some sweat of her forehead "I'm gonna wring that lazy ass's neck. Let's see if it's troublesome then" She growled under her breath.

The sun was high in the sky and was hitting her in the face "I am so gonna have a sunburn" Ino grumbled about it not being fair she had to go under the hot, melting sun.

She walked down the street to a local ice-cream shop and noticed the displays of masks hanging from store to store. People everywhere were admiring them and talking about which one they were going to buy rather loudly.

' _Is this a festival of masks or something?'_ Ino patted the shoulder of what she thought was a red-head civilian man.

"Excuse me, i'm from Konoha and i was wondering if you could tell me what was up with all the masks."

The civilian winded his eyes when he saw her, but quickly made his face neutral. "The masks are for the Festival of Honor. This day is when all the villagers honor those who helped them in time of need. It is traditional to wear a mask on that day and color your hair black or brown. Legend has it that if you truly honor that person, you'll recognize them immediately."

Ino nodded and was about to thank the man for this help, when the man ran off mumbling under his breath about warning a 'chi and dara'.

Ino blinked "Well, that was weird." she turned her head back to the ice-cream guy "Can I get a vanilla-chocolate swirl?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The redhead 'civilian' ran towards a house near the kage's home. He banged on the door. "Deidara, open up the door right now!"

After a few moments, a blonde haired man appeared. His appearance was tired and grumpy. His shirt had stains on it and he looked like he just woke up.

Deidara rubbed his eyes "What is it, Sori?"

Sasori looked like death warmed over "The rookie 11 is there."

Deidara rolled his eyes "You woke me up just for that, don't worry Naruto's a big girl and can fight her own battles."

"It's not just her i'm worried about it's the kids. While they are ninja, they can't protect themselves for anything over Chunin. Also you can't tell me it's just a coincidence that all the rookies are through but only one genin team. "

Deidara grabbed Sasori and pulled him inside. After he slammed the door, he sighed. "It seems i'll have to do some the things i did back in Akatsuki."

Sasori blinked "What?"

"Art's a blast." And with that he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for the support guys! I know it wasn't as long as the first one and i'm sorry. Please forgive me 'puppy eye jutsu'.**

 **Warning for the story**

 **The characters are mostly OC**

 **I think I'll have to change it to a m rating soon ;)㈴7㈍9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Rozie! Thank you all reviewers, and I forgot to do a disclaimer. Naruto isn't mine and I'm currently typing if my tablet. So the words may be different or smaller. It wouldn't be as long as usual, sorry. My computer crashed so I have to use this.**

 **Characters will be occ and MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE**

It was official, Haku no Sabaku was terrified of his sisters.

While it was a known fact Kushina was her mother"s twin, he never would have expected that from his innocent little imouto . And people said he corrupted them!

It all started when the twins were playing a simple game of tag -just you tagged the person by throwing a paint bomb at them in stead of touching them- when Kushina (and for some reason, Arashi too) loudly burst into the room.

"Hey, Musketeers!" The nickname was a play on their birth. The twins were supposed to be triplets, one girl two boys, when one of the boys mysteriously disappeared. **(1)** But no matter what happened they couldn't find the other boy. It was often joked that Haku -since he was bigger than the other boy and Kimiko - accidentally ate the other boy. So Kushina said that since Haku ate him, the boy was 'technically' still there.

"Ohayo, Kushina-chan, Haku-kun." Arashi bowed his head.

"Ohayo, Arashi-san, Kushina née-san." Kimiko said politely, well as politely as you can be when covered in paint and holding a ticking paint bomb in hand. You could hear the paint bombs ticking off and covering different parts of the room a different color every few seconds.

"What are you you guys doing here?" Haku questioned suspiciously. Most of the time if Kushina burst we in his room she wanted sometime.

Kushina smiled an innocent grin "We just want some help." And with those words Kimiko was hooked. For some strange reason, Kimiko had an almost sexual desire to help people. If Kimiko wasn't so young and the town wasn't used to their Kage's weird family, it would have been a big scandal.

However unlike Kimiko, Haku was smart enough to realize something was wrong. Unlike what most assumed, Haku had more than just Pranks and Mischief in his mind. How would he be able to plan and time his pranks correctly without knowledge?

"What kind of favor is it?" Haku asked again. Nothing good happened when Kushina got that 'innocent yet evil' grin on her face.

Arashi took over " We were wondering if you guys could go cause some chaos. You know, do some pranks or ruin some buildings. Basically, just do a prank that affects almost everyone in the village."

Haku still wasn't on board. He was the king of pranks, and could smell a scheme when it was happening.

"What's in it for us?"

The teenagers looked at each other and turned back to the children "Er... you guys can get my next allowance." Haku piped up. 500 yen was a lot, he could buy so many pranks with it! But Kushna had to cough up something else.

"But we're family! Can you really put a price on love?" Kushina twirled her short red hair around her finger.

Kimiko smiled at her sister and agreed, while Haku rolled his eyes "No thing, no prank."

Kimiko pouted at her brother "But Haku nii-san!"

Haku shook his head "Nope, unless Kushina has something to give up nothing will convince me to go"

Haku swore Kimiko's eyes turned red "Kushina nee-san, Arashi-san please leave for a few seconds."

When the two teenagers left, Kimiko turned to him. "You will agree Haku nii-san."

The next ten minutes were hell on earth for the golden blonde. Screams were occasionally heard and so were a few pleas of stop.

When the dirty blonde opened the door to the couple again, Haku was quick to agree.

XXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sighed, life was not going how he wanted it too. When he broke the news to his wife, he excepted tears and protests against letting them in the country, not plans of murder against them!

It was funny how a few years ago, he would have gladly shed blood to protect his family and Naruto would be the one trying to convince him not too. But it seemed when they had more children, Naruto became more protective of them and Gaara became softer. Everytime he killed someone, he imagined what his hands would look like with his children's blood staining it.

 **'I agree with the kitsune-onna, to protect one's pack blood must be shed!'** The Shukaku growled in his mind. Thanks to Naruto's superior skills in sealing, the raccoon-dog and it's host was no longer insane.

Gaara rolled his eyes 'Death isn't the answer to everything'

 **'Even for one's pack?'** The Tanuki snorted **'You can't solve every problem by injuring lightly, even if you are a hairless mammal, you must kill sometimes'**

'It's not necessary for this problem-'

 **'If you truly believe that, you're a true fool'** And with those last words, the Tanuki quieted.

Gaara sipped his drink. No one would dare harm his eyes turned to a family photograph of when Menma was just born. All the kids crowding the new addition of the family and Gaara kissing his tired wife, who was carrying the small child.

He hesitated, would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru Inuzuka was scared. Many who saw her compared her to her grandmother Tsume. They were both heavily tanned with long, spikely untamed hair and a animalistic look to their features. While Haru did have her mother's pupiless lavender eyes and hair coloring, most people assumed that she was her Father's twin. But in reality, she was mostly her mother's own. She was shy and unnoticeable, Haru didn't believe she could do anything right.

She wanted to be a chunin to prove that she was worthy of the Hyuga and Inuzuka name.

Touka Hyuga was confident. He believed he could anything, including beat those other genins. Even if he failed, he would get back up again and again. He had pale skin, dark brown hair, and pupiless brown eyes that he took great pride in. He was one step away from being arrogant.

He wanted to be a chunin to prove he was more than just a kid from the Hyuga clan

Oki Lee was curious. Unlike what most thought, Oki not Lee's actual nephew. When Lee was doing a spying mission in Iwa, he found an abandoned baby on the street corner with a note saying they didn't want him. Lee, who recently found out he was sterile, decided to raise the child since he had no chance of having children. Oki, who was a tan brunette with black eyes, wanted to find all the answers

He wanted to be a chunin to show his biological parents he was strong.

Tenten Hyuga just wanted her team to pass so that she could go back to Konoha. Whenever she was in Suna, she was constantly reminded of Naruto.

She just wanted it to stop. Every few seconds, a sound or a smell would come to her reminding her of that loud, laughing, orange and mango smelling girl.

Two blonde siblings ran past the team training in the forest, carrying what looked like paint bombs in their hands. Tenten only got one good look at their face but that was enough to see what they looked like.

Her eyes winded "Naruto..."


	4. Chapter 4 New version Cam-Cam scares me

**Hey it's Rozie! I GOT MY COMPUTER FIXED! My sister read the last chapter, looked me straight in the eye and asked if I was okay. After ranting at me for several minutes she decided I had to rewrite it over again. So here is my new version of Ch 4, Tenten will actually meet Naruto this time ( If you didn't know last time it was Yugito) and I will still keep the old version up for ... Reasons. Thank my sister Cam-Cam for this chapter. I don't own Naruto and all flames can go flame themselves.**

Tenten was running.

Ignoring the fact she could get in trouble for leaving the genin alone, she ran after the ran right after the kids.

The minute she saw that girl Tenten knew she was right and decided to confront the girl. Before they left Konoha, Tsunade-sama had informed them that only children of jinchuuriki inherited certain traits of the bijuu. The girl had the classic whisker marks that Naruto had and had the same violent-blue eyes, that comparable to a spring sunflower or any other flower of that color.

It wasn't exactly impossible to imagined Naruto with a kid. She was a very likeable and attractive person, and she did seem close to certain guys...

The thing that worried her was the boy right next to the girl. Anyone that saw him, could clearly see that was Gaara's child. Probably Haku, by the looks of it.

He had the same facial structure and eyes as the Kage, but the dark circles around the eyes were different. The ones around Gaara were starting to fade and it was obvious he din't sleep a lot, while the one around this child was were pronounced and looked more wild look.

But the question that worried Tenten the most was why Haku _also_ looked like Naruto. They had the same Golden blonde hair, tan skin, and a clear love for pranking. But Naruto couldn't have had children with Gaara, could she?

No matter how much she tried, Tenten would always remember Gaara as an insane sand-using monster that almost killed Lee. Who would reproduce with that?

Tenten shook the thoughts out her head and once again followed the -not that she knew- twins. She quickly ducked behind an gigantic rock that was shaped like a grim-like dog. Strangely enough a werewolf shaped rock and a male deer one was right next to it.

The children were starting to get tried of running and decided to sit on a rock twice their size. They were panting and one of the paint bombs went off in the Haku's pockets.

Haku grimaced "Kaa-chan just bought me this new pair of pants." He whined.

Naruto's daughter sighed and smiled "Don't worry Haku nii-san, I'll fix it when we get back to the house."

Tenten would have aww at the sweet scene until her brain caught up with what the girl said.

Tenten gasped and was about to back away when a slender hand landing on her shoulder.

Quickly she turned around and less than a second later, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she came to be, she was on a brown couch in a room. The walls were a light tan and it looked like a living room of sorts. There were pictures of the Sabaku family on the wall and right there in the center, clear as day was Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten wasn't as shocked as she should have been because the girl she was chasing down - who now that thought about it, must have been Kimiko- called Haku 'brother'. At first Tenten assumed, Kimiko was just very close to the boy, but the proof was right in her face.

It must had been Naruto/Gaara or one of the twins' ANBU guards who brought her here, thinking she was a threat. It wasn't unusual for people to try to kidnap Kage's children and hold them for an ransom.

"I see you have woken." A soft voice spoke.

Tenten turned so fast, she almost got whiplash. "Naruto... So you were the one who brought me here."

Tenten took the time to admire the younger woman's look. Her long blond hair was done in a french braid that ended right above her waist and she had on a dark blue kimono with roses designed on it. Her face was basically the same just more older-looking. In clothing size, she was probably a size 16 or 14.

In her arms, was a bundle, with a small hand sticking out. ' _That must be Menma'_ Tenten thought.

"You are correct. I haven't seen you in a while, Tenten. How's life?" Naruto sat down on the chair in front of the couch, grabbed the bottle off the small table in front of her, and start feeding the small child with it.

Still feeding on her son, Naruto looked up at the Weapon Mistress. "I'm really glad to see you."

Tenten's eyebrows raised "Then why did you knock me out and kidnap me?" Her face was a fiery red with anger. Was Naruto being serious right now?

Naruto growled, her eyes flashing red "Don't get angry with me, buster **(2)**. You were the one who was chasing my kids, making them think you were trying to kidnap them. So when they sended me a signal, I sent their guard over to check over them. If it wasn't for me, you would be getting tortured by Yugi-chan or Ita-chan right now."

Tenten became silent and thought the words over. So that what they were doing! When Tenten was chasing them, the boy grabbed his sister's teddy bear and pulled on the bow tie, hard. When she saw it, she ignored it of boys being boys, but maybe that bow tie was a alarm of sorts to tell when the Twins were in trouble.

Then her brain caught up with the rest of what Naruto said "Did you say torture?"

Naruto nodded " Yugito was really pissed at you for trying to touch her niece/nephew." She waved a hand "I wouldn't worry about it, Yugito is very overprotective of them."

A servant women came by with a tray and laid a plate of deserts on the table. She bowed and continued on her way, only to pause when Naruto exclaimed 'Thank you, Nami-chan!"

Naruto adjusted Menma and reached for a cookie. After chewing up parts of it, she put it in Menma's mouth. **(3)**

Tenten ignored this, since she did the same thing with Touka and her 2 year old daughter Miki, and hesitantly reached for a cookie. When Naruto didn't stop her and she didn't smell any poisons, she bit a part of it...

And almost gagged. The cookie was disgusting! Tenten had no idea, a cookie could be dry and moist at the exact same time. The chocolate chips tasted like wet 5 year old fruitcake and the actually cookie part was burnt and dry.

When Tenten saw Naruto looking at her, she quickly moved her grimace of disgust. "It taste g-great."

Naruto looked at her for a while and burst out laughing. It got so bad that Naruto placed Menma down on the floor to crawl, because she was scared to harm him.

In between giggles Naruto spoke 'I-I suppose... i should have told you... that the chocolate-chip ones taste the worst! The old chief... dosen't know how to make it!"

Tenten playfully glared and her and grabbed a non-chocolate chip cookie. But in reality, Tenten was just happy Naruto was back to her happy self and was no longer talking about what would have happened if Naruto hadn't intervened.

For that, she would eat a thousand chocolate chip cookies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So the original plan was to kill us!" Tenten asked in shock. She and Naruto had been talking for a while and Naruto mentioned that Naruto had originally planned for Itachi to 'take them out'.

"Yep! But in my offense, I was freaking out and having a very early mid life crisis."

Tenten nodded in understanding, many ninjas went a little crazy after a while and dealt with it in many ways.

Naruto sighed "It's good to talk to someone again."

Tenten's eyebrows creased "What do you mean?"

"Most of the public see me as the 'Kazekage's wife', so it's hard to make friends." Naruto said sadly.

Tenten didn't know what to say. To most people, she was just that girl that's skilled with weapons. She wasn't expected to do anything special.

"Well, it's a good thing i'm here." And with that she smiled a bit and took another random cookie.

Yuck, it was chocolate-chip one!

As Tenten realized it was getting late, Naruto helped Tenten out the room. But before Tenten left, Naruto grabbed her arm

"Do me a favor and don't tell the rest of the Rookies, please?" Naruto gave Tenten her well-known puppy eyes, that worked on anyone.

Tenten sighed, she wanted to yell to the whole world but decided it was probably for the best.

"Okay, I promise."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Pinkie swear?" she held up her pinkie.

Tenten laughed and grasped her pinkie onto Naruto's "Pinkie swear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" One Sasuke Uchiha screamed into Tenten's ear. "WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED OR GOT KIDNAPPED!"

Tenten had to look away from Sasuke to prevent him to see her laughing. After all, _technically_ she was kidnapped.

"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW WORRIED EVERYONE WAS? AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT WE SAW TWO SHINOBI'S GRUMBLING ABOUT NOT GETTING TO TORTURE A KONOHA NIN! AND...WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER, YOU..."

Even after getting questioned and yelled at, Tenten refused to tell where she was. Not even Neji and Touka got break it out of her.

Let it be known, Tenten Hyuuga does not break promises.

XXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck my life." Kushina grumbled as she banged her head against the bright green color of her room.

Not only did she not get to shop ( she forgot that Naruto had the money) she and Arashi got caught by his dad.

Itachi took her to her mom and she was now grounded for 3 days for disobeying her. And worst of all, Kaa-chan said she was going to buy her's and Kushina's mask and dress the very next day.

How embarrassing is that? While all the other girls would brag about how they brought their own, Kushina would have to suffer another year of wearing one her mother brought.

And that wasn't the own bad thing! Kaa-chan was a good Kunoichi, but bad at choosing stylish clothes.

Whenever an important event came up, it was up to Kushina and the twins to help style their mom (Haku had surprisingly good taste in clothing, he must have got it from their father).

Most of the time, their mother wore dark shades of brown, black, and blue so that no one could criticize on her. Not that anyone dared to, she was known as Kuro-Tenshi for a reason.

A loud knocking sounded at the door.

"Come in." She said hoping it was her Tou-san. Another thing most in the village knew was that Kushina was Gaara's innocent angel. In his eyes, she could do no wrong.

The door opened to show Haku. He was covered in some substance as always and had a hand behind his head.

"Umm, I just came to say that you own me for getting you out of trouble."

Kushina looked confused, what was he talking about? Haku and Kimiko were cleared from being in trouble.

Suddenly, their mother appeared by the door with a frown on her face. "Shina, why didn't you tell me you were just chasing after the twins?"

Kushina looked more confused until it clicked. Haku had lied for her. But why, she made her life a living hell.

"Haku, didn't I tell you to go to room and stay there."

Haku did a one-arm salute "Yes, ma'am" and rushed to his room.

Naruto pushed the door wide open and sat on the bed right next to her so-called 'mini copy' "Shina, the next time the twins try to get you in trouble, just tell on them. Got it? You're lucky Haku felt guilty enough to fess up to it."

All Kushina could do was nod. She could not believe the 'Queen of Pranksters' feel for that.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door then closed it, leaving a confused, worried girl behind.

Outside the door was Kimiko holding her teddy bear as always.

She quirked at her mother "You didn't really fall for that, did you?"

Naruto chuckled and shook her head "I'm the one who showed them that trick. Whenever Gaara forgot to get them a birthday present, I would give him the ones I was going to give and he would pass it off as his own. Then I would buy them some more gifts and claim they arrived late. But as they got older they realized, _I_ was the one buying the gifts and giving them to their father."

Naruto kissed the child on her cheek and walked off to her bedroom, passing Gaara on the couch on the way.

Sighing, she turned towards the couch "Gaa-kun, you can come back to bed."

With those few words, Gaara got up and practically ran to the bedroom.

Naruto shook her head. No matter what anyone said or thought, she was the true head of the Sabaku household.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dari, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasori said as he and Deidara walked down the alley of shops. Random villagers would wave at the two gentlemen and a few girls giggled at them.

"I'm positive, Sora. After all who's going to think a genin of all people to have a SAS?" The blonde put his hands behind his cut-short hair that reached his earlobes.

SAS stood for Super Awesome Seal, which was just like it implied a seal that had many features that would make anyone say, 'awesome'. It told the combined efforts of Sasori, Deidara, and a few nights not sleeping to create the jew of awesomeness.

'Those brats won't see this coming' Deidara thought with a tired grin. His adorable little niece was going to be so happy, especially when she saw the special feature. 'Ya done good, Deidara, ya done good'.

Sasori sighed when he saw the grin of Deidara's face. That crazy, bomb-loving idiot most likely put a bombing seal, even when he specifically told him NOT too. He shook his head, maybe if he was lucky enough Kushina would be responsible enough not to use it.

Psst, who was he kidding. That would be the first one she'll use.

The two men walked in a Suna training ground, where Team 3 was currently training.

"Okay Mako, put more charka into it. Arashi and Kushina put less." Temari called out to the genin. Artificial trees were set up and the genin were trying to walk on them while levitating a piece of paper on their foreheads.

Arashi was walking wobbly on the tree but the piece of paper was perfectly on his head. Mako was walking straight but the paper would occasionally slide off and move to her neck or cheeks, and Kushina was walking okay but the paper wouldn't stay on her head no matter what.

"Damn it! Stay still you damn paper!" She shouted in anger, but the paper refused to listen.

Mako rolled her gray eyes, "Stop yelling at the paper, Baka!"

Kushina growled at the girl but ignored her in favor of trying to focus on the paper on her forehead.

Deidara decided this was the best time to interfere "Hey guys, what's up?"

Kushina jumped off the tree in a epic backflip and landed in the sand. Arashi and Mako jumped down the normal way.

"Dari-oji!" The red-head crushed the man into a hug that pushed him to the ground. Sasori stood a few spaces behind.

As Kushina bear-hugged the man to death, Arashi and Mako greeted Sasori with a simple 'Ohayo, Sora-san'.

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over to see Deidara getting blue in the face. "Shina-chan, I don't think Dari is breathing.

The teen stopped her super-hug to check over the panting, blue man. "Shina... Never do that...Again." Deidara said while fainting on the floor.

Temari came over to find two men, one unconscious, and her three genin looking confused. "What was so important, you have to interrupt their training time? The chunin exams are in 5 days."

Sasori smiled a small smile, "We thought we would give Team 4 a little gift for the chunin exams." He turned back to the teens, who were looking at him in surprise.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of seal paper with a design on it. It was a celtic band surrounded by arrows of sorts that folded backwards. It was pretty interesting to see.

Mako raised an blonde eyebrow "While this is pretty cool, how is a seal going to help us in the exam?"

Arashi and Kushina nodded their heads in agreement with the statement. While it was very unique, how would it help them beat the other genin?

Sasori placed the paper on the ground. "This seal is a SAS- Super Awesome Seal, by the way Dari came up with the name- it can do anything you want as long as you push enough charka in it." He told the amazed genin.

"We can do basically anything, thank you Sora-oji !" The red-head girl ran to glomp the older nin.."Ouch!" And he dodged out the way.

"Did you listen to what i said? I said if you push enough charka in it, it'll do it." He shook his head in an 'you are such an idiot' way. "In other words if you put the amount of charka an elephant has in it, a elephant will appear."

Arashi and Mako 'oh' in understanding and Kushina nodded, she didn't really expect the seal to do anything like she originally thought but it was a nice thought.

"So how soon can we get started?" Mako asked as she ran a hand through her long pale-blonde hair.

Sasori crouched right next to Deidara's unconscious body,dug into his bag, and within a few seconds pulled out a sealing writing utensil. "Everyone choose a body part."

XXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXX

Kurama wondered if this was worth it.

He (Bijuu were genderless, but most of them prefered to go under one gender to clear up confusion) use to be known as the most terrifying of the bijuu. People would run from him screaming as he crushed them underneath his paws. As the legend said 'With a swish of it's tail, it can topple mountains and cause tsunamis'.

Then he was captured and forced to be a slave to that pathetic Senji woman. The nerve of ningen! Lucky she never had the nerve to dare use **_his charka._** Unlike the Uzumaki brat, he growled. The red-head bitch dare steal his charka and then had the audacity to insult his majestic self!

"Kurama-sofu, stop growling you're making Menma sad." The dainty blonde in front of him said as she comforted her little brother.

Kurama rolled his red sewn on button eyes and walked over to the infant.

He and Kimiko were playing with Menma in the nursery. The red-haired baby was pulling on his older sister's dirty blonde hair and laughing.

" **Where's Haku?"** The kitsune asked. He rather liked Haku since he reminded him of a younger version of himself just more human-like.

Kimiko brushed a few strands out her brother's chubby hands "He's on punishment for lying to Kaa-chan."

The Kyuubi looked at Kimiko in surprise " **Really, he was caught lying by the Kit?"** If Haku was caught lying by Naruto of all things, then Kurama needed to give the boy more lessons in the art of kitsunes!

"Yep, but it was really Kushina nee-chan fault."

Okay that he could deal with. That girl was too much like her namesake. If it wasn't for his kit's sake that little brat would have been dead by now.

Menma crawled over to the kitsune and gave him a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the whiskers "Kura-sofu!" He called out happily.

Yep, sometimes Kurama would wonder if this was worth it.

Then he would remember that he got a daughter, son in law, and 4 grandchildren out of the deal. And he didn't even have to sleep with anyone! (Not that he would have minded, but no one had enough potential to be the great Kyuubi's mate)

So even though he was sealed inside the stuffed body of a teddy bear for the rest of Naruto's natural lifetime and the fact that Naruto held most of his charka and that when she died he would get it all back. It wasn't so bad. There were worst things, like never getting his chakra back or dying.

So maybe he could pretend to be a teddy bear, after all between two evils you pick the one you never do.

And he wasn't so sure this was a evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara looked at his beautiful sleeping wife with wonder and love in his eyes. Even after 14 years of marriage he still wondered what did she see in him. When they first meet he was a cruel, heartless person, add to the fact he was really short and had weird looking raccoon eyes with no pupils or eyebrows. He wasn't exactly the most attractive person in the world.

But then Naruto, the girl he regarded as weak and strange thought he was cute. Through to be honest the Kyuubi influenced that a bit. She didn't look at him and think 'hey, that guy is so cute even thought he threatened to kill me!' It actually took until after the invasion for them to meet up.

The very first time she did when she saw him was smile. Gaara was surprised that she actually smiled at him, after all he _did_ almost destroy the village. He went one-tailed state and nearly destroyed Konoha until Naruto beat the shit out of him.

The two of them talked about their childhoods and life as a ninja. They were surprised to find out their childhoods were a lot alike, in which Gaara was feared Naruto was hated. Which in his opinion was would you hate the person who contained the thing that terrifies you? All she would have to do is rip the seal off! Honestly the stupidity of people worried him.

The blonde Kitsune turned over to her side and yawned. Her blue eyes slowly opened and were locked with Gaara's teal ones.

"How were you this fine Sunday morn?" She stretched and rose out of bed to grab her dark red robe that lied on the closet door.

"Fine, the council is meeting today at 4:00 so I have a good 7 hours to relax." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. The sun hit the room through the window in a warm, soothing way making the room a nice toast temperature. The forest green color of the room seemed to shine a bit as the sunlight hit it.

"Where are the kids?" She relaxed into Gaara's embrace and kissed the side of his jaw.

"Kushina's with her team trading, the twins are shopping for their kimonos and masks with Itachi, and Menma is being babysat by Yugito." He breath in the exotic scent of her hair, he had no idea how it managed to smell like the ramen, blood, roses, and somehow oranges.

Naruto turned around a foxy look in her eye, "How about you join me in the bathroom? I can assure you it won't be boring." She said as she traced a finger down his bare chest. In fact the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, while Naruto was wearing one if Gaara's shirts and a pair of underwear.

Gaara didn't need to think twice as he carried Naruto bridal-style and went straight to the bathroom. Naruto's laugh echoed as they went down the halls. The servants sighed, chuckled, and some of them rolled their eyes.

The Kage and his wife were a strange match indeed.

But you know what they say, opposites attract.

XXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't get to tell Shina-chan about the special feature." Deidara pouted sadly. All that hard work for nothing!

Sasori rolled his eyes "Whatever, you know the first thing she's going to look for is a bombing part so why are you depressed?"

"But I wanted to tell Shina about it, so it would seem special!" Deidara whined as he waved his arms around.

Sasori tuned out Deidara's ranting. Why did he stay with that idiot? He really didn't know sometimes. Maybe he stooped by now, better chec-

"That way Shina would know that her oji-san actually loves her, that no matter what she's my favorite and-"

Deidara was suddenly shut up by a pair of lips pushing on his. Deidara responded in kind and the two ended up heavily making out on the couch. After a need of air they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.

Both of them were flushed, Deidara more so, and with a quick peck on the forehead Sasori pulled away and walked to his room.

Deidara stood still on the couch with a flushered look on his face.

"Did he just kiss me to silence?"


	6. Chapter 7 Happy Valentine's day

**Hello people! Happy Valentine's day! Fun fact - Approximately 150 million Valentine's Day cards are exchanged annually, making Valentine's Day the second most popular card-sending holiday after Christmas.**

 **Spread the LOVE!**

Kushina nervously looked in the full-body mirror.

"Why couldn't I be more curvier like Mako-chan or more busty like Hari-san?" She said aloud while looking at her reflection.

Her normally bright hair was dyed a dark brown and a navy blue masquerade mask covered the upper part of her pale skin. A black clip-on rose was attached to her hair, which was styled in a loose side bun.

A navy blue yukata decorated with white cherry blossoms was fitted on her body. A white sash was wrapped around her waist and red lipstick covered her lips.

The only problem was her boobs.

"Why does this damn things keep falling apart?" She admitted to pull the yukata up more to cover up her rather small chest.

"Damn it!" She yelled in frustration.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Her mother said from behind the door.

"Sure." And with that, Naruto entered the room and sat down on Kushina's green bedsheet.

"So, can you explain to me why the entire family could hear you scream from downstairs?"

Kushina turned her eyes to her mother but could not help noticing how her mother managed to full out her yukata.

Naruto's hair was dyed a coal black and was wearing a dark red mask with black accents along with a beautiful black yukata decorated with red roses and pulled up with a black sash.

Naruto followed her daughter's eyes that lead back to the older woman's chest. Naruto sighed "Shina-chan, you know you're only 13 y-"

"That dosen't mean nothing! I've seen pictures of you from when you were younger, you were a C cup at age 12!"Kushina rushed out before her mother could respond.

"So why-"

"Shina-chan," Naruto grabbed the girl closer to her and wrapped her arms around her "you don't only get your genes from your mother. Maybe you don't remember but your dad was a late bloomer, we were the same height until we were 16."

The two Sabaku females stayed wrapped in each other's warmth for a moment, until Naruto pulled away.

"So what's wrong with your outfit?"

Kushina hesitantly rose up and revealed herself.

"See, the..um...boob-part is kind of big for me." She finished off awkwardly

Naruto observed the dress for a few seconds before undoing the sash and readjusting it.

"There, now it fits." That yukata now wasn't so big up front and actually seemed to make Kushina seem more adult-like.

Naruto quietly admitted exited the room, before:

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hai?"

Kushina blushed a bit "How... did your...you know..um..boobs get bigger?" Her face was a bright red matching that of a tomato.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow "When you used have a million year old bijuu inside of you and pop out 4 kids you start to become bigger in that department."

Leaving behind a blushing and gaping daughter she left.

XXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXX

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" Hinata yelled out, shocking most of the females.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Hinata, it's not that bad."

"I'm not wearing it!" she said as she ran from the pink-haired kunoichi, only dressed in a pair of leggings and a camisole.

"Hinata, you will wear it!" She said as she ran after the former Hyuuga.

Tenten and Ino rolled their eyes. Sakura had been forcing the poor girl to wear a light yellow yukata complete with an dark purple sash for hours. Even Ino knew the girl would never wear it, it would stand out to much.

The two girls were already dressed with Ino in a blue yukata decorated with white lilies complete with a white sash, while Tenten wore a dark pink one decorated with forest green vines complete with a dark green sash. Ino and Sakura dyed their hair a chocolate brown. All of them wore a black mask.

"For Kami's sake, Sakura stop harassing the girl!" Ino snapped. "You haven't even gonna dressed!" Sakura pouted but moved away from the Inuzuka to get her self dressed.

'Whew, thank kami she stopped' Hinata jumped down from the bed she climbed up on to protect herself from the living bottle of pepto-bismol.

A few hours later, the females finally exited their room. The guys and genin were staying in, only the four kunoichi were going out to the festival.

"Okay, so were do we go?" Ino asked.

"We follow the crowd." Tenten pointed to the crowd of people who seemed to be going in the same direction.

"Well that was easy"

If only they knew what was coming up, poor girls.

XXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haku niichan, are you ready?" Kimiko asked , Kurama was placed in her hands acting as if he was an innocent stuffed bear.

"Almost, I just need help putting on my haori himo." The brunet-dyed blonde came out the bathroom door, haori himo in hand.

Kimiko sighed and helped her twin put on his himo. "Done." she stood aside to look at her work.

"Thanks, imouto nice kimono by the way." He wasn't lying. A beautiful white kimono was on her petite body along with a simple light green sash made her look like innocence reincarnated.

"You too, niichan." A brunt orange haori covered his body with a white haori himo and a black hakama, all through with a mischievous grin ,made him look like a certain kitsune.

"Niichan, please dont prank anyone this time. Remember the chunin exams are happening this time, and Father will be mad."

Haku pouted but nodded in agreement, "Fine, I won't prank anyone _this time_."

Kimiko smiled, "That's all I ask."

XXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXX

 **I know this is really short, but my friend dared me to write a 1,000 word story on Valentine's day and since i couldn't think of anything i just decided to update this.**

 **Bye people, Rozie is out**


	7. Chapter 8

The crowd lead to a big park, that was decorated with rather beautiful shades of blue for honor and trust, along with yellow for remembrance.

People were coming from every corner of the village to be there. It seemed like they were near the center of town.

The Kazekage was the only person unmasked and without hair dye. Gaara's cold, teal eyes watched his villagers, as they kissed, hugged, and laughed together. He sat at one of the many round tables with two ANBU by his side. They too had black hair dye in their hair.

"Hinata!" Ino said as she snapped her fingers in the girl's face. "Stop daydreaming, we have a job to do."

Hinata looked away from the village head and her eyes focused on the crowd. Ino was right, they had a job to do, but the festival looked so fun! It kind of reminded Hinata of the Kyuubi Festival she used to go to with her father. Food was everywhere and was that a chocolate fountain?

"Ino, we can worry about the mission later." Sakura started "We have all the chunin exams to find information, let's have fun!"

And with that, Sakura grabbed Ino towards the many attractions lined around the area. The girls disappeared between dozens of people laughing and talking.

Hinata decided to walk around a bit, looking at attractions and such. A few times, someone would call her by another name, thinking she was someone else. But she would politely explain she wasn't.

She didn't even realized she was walking around aimlessly and somehow ended up in a empty street corner.

There was no people and the only noise was that of the wind and sand rustling beneath her feet. It was starting to get dark and cold and Hinata wished she brought a sweater or a jacket.

"Hey little girl!" she heard from a few blocks behind her. When she turned, there was two muscled guys with dyed brown hair. They each had a black full mask on, but unlike most men were dressed in shinobi clothes.

One of the guys called out to her"You looking for a good time?"

"No thank you" She responded and was about to start running when one of the guys disappeared and appeared behind her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Come on we can show you a _real_ good time."

Hinata was about to gentle fist his guy in the balls until a voice called out "Mikio, Rafu get your dim-witted selves away from the girl!"

Hinata turned to look at the voice and had to gap at the woman. The woman had dyed coal black hair and was wearing a dark red mask with black accents along with a beautiful black yukata decorated with red roses and pulled up with a black sash. Her aura basically screamed 'You are below me, peasant'. But Hinata couldn't help but compare her to a certain whiskered blonde. Even if the lady didn't have whiskers, their could be make up covering it.

The woman walked up the the guy holding her arm and slapped him like it was nothing. His body slammed into a near by and he groaned as his head hit the brick wall. The second guy grabbed his -brother?- and left the area, leaving Hinata and the woman alone.

Hinata quickly shook the shorter woman's hand. "Ano, well thanks for helping me but I really have to go, thanks for your help Naruto!" Both woman paused. Hinata for saying what she thought was the wrong name and the woman wondering how in the hell Hinata knew who she was.

Hinata blushed and quickly tried to cover up her mistake "I'm so sorry, it's just that you resemble -" but was cut off by loud laughing. Laughing that brought back memories of pranks and loud yelling proclaiming that "I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!"

"I have to admit out of all the rookie's finding out I didn't expect it to be you." The woman finished laughing and took her mask off reveling a face that Hinata had a crush on for most of her childhood (and parts of her teens).

"N-Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was having a FML **(4).** After Sakura decided to drag her away, the pinkette got drunk and was currently throwing up in the bathroom. To make matters worse she threw up all over both girls' new Kimono.

"Blagg." Sakura was having a long conversation with the toilet. Ino was holding her hair back and trying not to vomit herself. Why did Forehead have to be dumb enough to get in a drinking contest with 3 guys. Add the fact that the rules were if you lose, drink and if you won, drink some more.

She and Forehead were going to have a long conversation when she was done about safe drinking.

"Blaag"

Well after she was done with the toilet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Warning-small amounts of yaoi goodness (YG) coming up, along with a kid interrupting the moment:(**

"Dari.." Sasori moaned as the slightly taller male kissed his neck. Dark purple bruises were left on Sasori's pale skin.

Sasori tangled his fingers in Deidara's short hair and wrapped his legs around him, grinding his body against the blonde, who responded in delight. Deidara had never been so happy, they decided to stay home from the festival.

Shirts were torn off and lips were bruised and wet. Deidara kissed father south to his chest, pulling roughly on a nipple about to go lower when...

"HEY UNCLE-OH MY GOD!"

There bursting through the door was none other one Haku no Sabaku.

The two quickly pulled their shirts back on and tried their best to straighten up. Their nephew was still in shock at seeing his two uncles do sexual things together.

Well if he had came in a little bit later, they _would_ have been fucking like mating rabbits.

Deidara sat up and acted like he wasn't just grinding and biting Sasori and smiled a awkward grin.

"Um..hi... so why are you here?"

"...Tou-chan wanted to ask why you weren't there but... I know see why.."

A really awkward silence happened.

"...I'm just...gonna... go." Haku said while slowly walking out the door.

"..."

"...Though i have one question..Um.. so does that mean Imouto wins the bet?"

"WHAT!"

"NOTHING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXX

When Haku returned to his father, he only said one thing:

"Don't ask."

That is the same answer as to why Kimiko no Sabaku ended up mysteriously with 50 ryo.

 **AN-I know i was really late but i wanted to write a decent chapter. I had to ask all my friends for help and think on how many chapters i wanted. Also i was in Gatlinburg Tennessee for the past days. I'm sorry please forgive me 'puppy eye justu' and now Rozie out! ;)**


	8. the end

"WELCOME TO SUNA'S CHUNIN EXAMS!" The examiner yelled to the crowd. The crowd yelled in cheers along with the Kazekage and his wife who sat in a box on the top layer.

Considering the fact that the Kazekage's wife was there, her face for all to see, it was hard to deny it wasn't Naruto.

Sasuke twitched his eyebrow "Do you mind to be telling me, Naruto was here the entire time AND YOU TWO KNEW ABOUT IT!"

Hinata and Tenten blushed and looked down on the ground.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU TW-"

Luckily, he was silenced by his wife knocking him out cold. She arranged his body to sit probably in his chair and winked at the two "Don't worry, Me and Shikamaru already had it figured out."

Ignoring their questioning faces, she turned her eyes back to the final exam and hoped they one of the Konoha minis (As they were called around Konoha) would win.

Out of the team send to Suna, only Touka and Oki made it. Haru was out in the second round when they had to admit to stab a team member through the chest and the team member had to be positive the person wouldn't actually do it.

Well Haru also fainted when the directions were done being told and forfeited. Touka and Oki survived the third round of killing five jonin clones while one of them was blindfolded and the other's arms were bound to the person's back.

Oki was blindfolded and Touka told him which direction to go and were to attack at. Together they defeated the challenge in 16 minutes which was second place to Team 3, who -from what the rumors said- killed their jonin clones by the Sabaku girl doing a random sign and touching her neck.

Oki and Touka were in for some tough competition. And Sakura hoped they would win.

"THIS EXAM IS A LITTLE MORE DIFFERENT THAN THE TRADITIONAL ONES.

1- NO ONE CAN USE ANY JUTSU EXCEPT FOR THE TRADITIONAL THREE AND ANY BLOODLINE KIND.

2-IF THE MATCH GOES ON FOR LONGER THAN 30 MINUTES, WE WILL BE FORCED TO PICK A WINNER FROM THE ONE WHO HAS THE LESS INJURIES.

AND 3- DON'T PLAY AROUND, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SOME ANNOYING ASS CONVERSATION. LET ME TELL YOU GUYS NOW, NO ONE CARES! NO BACKSTORIES OR AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION.

OKAY PEOPLE! FIRST UP IS AKI FUMIO OF KUMO VS HIRO IWAO OF KUSA!"

The two boys came down to the field of sand. Aki was dark-skinned with bright pink eyes that poked out from behind a black mask. Two blades were in his thin arms and electricity was flowing through them.

Hiro on the other hand had a dreamy look to him with waist length, straggly dirty blonde hair and grey eyes that seemed to always focus on the sky.

Hiro walked up slowly to the side of the center and put a rock down, ignoring the puzzled faces of the crowd and this rival he skipped back to his spot and smiled.

"BEGIN!"

Aki ran towards Hiro, thinking the battle would only be a few seconds when BLAM! He tripped over a rock that Hiro that set up earlier. The crowd laughed and the Kage of Kumo groaned. When Aki turned to get up, the rock dragged him back to the ground.

"What the FUCK!" He said as he admitted to get his foot away. When he finally did, the strangest thing possible happened. The rock had doubled in size and seemed to clone itself.

Ten clones of the rock plumbed the boy, making him drop this swords and scream in agony.

"MOTHER OF KAMI, HELP!" But the rocks ignored him and continued to beat the shit out of him.

"I FORFEIT! JUST STOP THE ROCKS!" And with those magic words, the rocks backed away and the clones and the rock's their henge faded away to reveal the dirty blonde who still had the dreamy expression of his face.

The crowd quickly looked at the original blonde who poofed into smoke leaving the beaten buret.

"I forfeit." was heard before he poofed out.

"It's a tie?" Even the examiner was confused on what happened.

The crowd didn't know if to boo the winner for forfeiting or to feel bad for Aki.

Hell, even Naruto was confused!

" THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the thought that _she_ of all people were confused.

"Didn't you fart in Inuzuka's face for your exam? Also you snuck under ground and break the Hyuuga's nose, so how can you all people say this is weird?"

Naruto slowly turned towards her husband, with the look of a wild, angry mama bear "What did you say, I didn't catch it the first time?" But the red color in her eyes convinced him not to answer.

You see, when men are born there is this radar that alerts them of incoming danger from a woman. Gaara's radar was going off the charts, so he didn't to quickly say nothing and look back and the arena.

"That's what I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki xxxxxxxxxx

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ON TO OUR SECOND MATCH OF OKI LEE OF KONOHA VS HARUKA KAWAI OF IWA!"

When the two walked down, Oki assumed an taijutsu position as did Haruka.

"READY, SET, BEGIN!"

They came running at each other and they went so fast, you could barely see them. All that you could catch a glance of was the bright colors of Haruka's hot pink shirt and Oki's orange leg warmers.

After a few more minutes, of fighting so quickly you couldn't see them, they finally slowed down. Not to normal speed but slow enough that ninjas could see them.

Haruka was starting to gain more hits in, but Oki was dodging most of them and Haruka was starting to tire out.

At last, they came to a stop, when Oki grabbed a piece of sand and blew it in her face, making her blind for a few seconds and kicking her hard in the face, knocking her out.

"THE WINNER IS OKI LEE OF KONOHA!"

"YOSH, THE FLAMES OF YOUTH FIRE BRIGHTLY IN YOU, OKI CONGRATS!" Lee said as he grabbed Oki in a super hug that almost killed him.

"I AM PROUD OF YOU, NEPHEW OF MINE, YOSH!" And he did the 'Nice Guy' pose.

Oki laughed and did it with him.

"YOSH!"

XXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXX

Unknown to them, Oki and Lee grabbed a lot of attention, especially from the Kage's box.

"...Oh my god...I didn't know it was this bad."

"..."

"...Um, Sabaku-sama, you used to live in Konoha did this happen often? "

"..."

"...Koi?"

"...Yep, a lot."

"..."

"..."

"...So, do you want to forget this ever happened Gaara, Raikage?"

"...Hai.."

"..Hai, Koi.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jezz, did all the freaks come to Suna today-er, I mean AND ON TO OUR THIRD MATCH, WHICH IS KUSHINA NO SABAKU OF SUNA VS TOUKA HYUUGA OF KONOHA!"

The two arrived and bowed at each other and got ready to fight.

"ON THE COUNT OF 3, 1, 2, 3!"

And they rushed towards each other. Sand begin to cover Touka's ankles but he used an exploding tag to get it off.

Kushina's eyes widened, but she still fought back as hard as she could. Kunai met sword as Touka pulled a sword out an seal.

They fought back and forth but their was no change they were evenly matched. If Kushina tried to cut or sand him, he quickly noticed it and would jump in the air. Same for her, if Touka tried to slice or explode her, her body would flip in the air.

After a few minutes, Kushina knew she had to finish the fight so remembering a trick her father had taught her once, she placed some sand on her kunai before Touka noticed and when their weapons met again, the sand quickly covered the two of them in a dome of sand. They still fought while their until Kushina grabbed his hair and banged his hand against the head of the kunai. While he was trying to let go of the sword, she quickly knocked him out and released the dome.

Kushina landed down on the ground and panted slightly after using so much charka.

"THE WINNER IS KUSHINA NO SABAKU!"

Kushina stood up and smiled, this was her time to shine.

XXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXX

"GO SHINA, YOU GO BABY GIRL!" Naruto said as she tried to wriggle out of Gaara's grip.

Finally Gaara, decided to do a Sakura in which, he knocked her out with a chop to the neck and laid her to sleep on her chair.

Gaara moved strands of hair out her face, it made her look like a sleeping kitsune.

 _His_ Kitsune.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" The examiner yelled out in the microphone. "For the final round of the exams we have Arashi Nii and Oki Lee going against each other."

Tenten bit at her nails until Neji pulled the hand down and cradled it in his hand "He'll be fine."

"I know but i'm still worried." Neji pushed away some loose strands that had fallen from her bun. It used to be two buns until she grew tired of it. Neji didn't know how replacing two buns with one was different, but it was Tenten so he ignored it.

"Don't worry, he's Lee's newhep, dosen't he?"

XXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXX

Temari was beginning to freak out. Only one of her kids were left and she was worried. Kushina had defeated her challenger, some girl with dark purple hair and a curvaceous figure. The girl had made some comments about Kushina's petite form and things got...ugly. It took fifteen jonins to get Kushina off the girl. Poor girl, she was going to have that scar on her breast forever.

Mako on the other hand got knocked out in the first ten minutes. Her opponent was just to fast for her and knocked her out she wasn't looking. The blonde left for home after Temari noticed her about to cry and she wasn't an expert in comforting people.

"Don't worry Auntie Temari!" The bubbly ginger jumped on her lap "Arashi will be fine." Her smile seemed to dominate the area.

Temari smiled, Kushina had a way of making people smile. "You're right.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX The Kit and The Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THE FINAL MATCH OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS: ARASHI NII AND OKI LEE, BEGIN!"

Both boys rush towards each other with only one thing in mind:

Winning.

Oki got in a Taijutsu position and attacked. Arashi avoided most of the attacks but some of the points hit home. Wincing, he grabbed his arm _'I need to find an advantage but ho-'_ SLAM! A large punch had hit him in the face.

When he looked up dizzly Oki was right in front of him throwing kicks and punches at him; the way he moved ,not the way he attacked, seemed similar. Arashi looked at the boy's Hyuga teammate and his eyes widened in realization. _'He's using the Gentle Fist but with his fist and legs.'_ Arashi turned from one punch just to be slammed into a hard kick aimed at the stomach. Blood came choking out is throat.

Oki smirked at how he easily he dominated his opponent but put back on a neutral expression when he recalled Lee-Oji's words _'Never show an opponent your true face, but remember be youthful!'_

Kushina was actually starting to feel pity for Arashi. His fine, half-Uchihan ass was getting the shit beaten out of him. Kushina knew Arashi could easily win if he used the Sharingan but his father had made him promise not to reveal it to the other villages.

"Auntie we have to help him, his ass is getting more kicked then a kickboard!"

Temari sighed, "Shina, all we can do is give him words of encouragement." And with that she turned her attention back to the battle.

Kushina fumed "I show encouragement all right." And walked to the edge of the railing and yelled loudly to the arena:

"ARASHI NII, IF YOU DON'T WIN THIS MATCH I'LL PAY THE TWINS TO TORTURE YOU FOR THREE WEEKS!"

XXXXXXXXX The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arashi heard Kushina's announcement he jumped up and started swinging randomly.

There was **NO WAY** he was going to get tortured by the twins for three weeks.

Contrary to popular belief, the 'Twins' were not Kushina and Menma, the 'Twins' were Kushina, Menma, Mikio Teui, Rafu Teui, and Kurama- the musketeer's 'teddy bear'.

Mikio and Rafu were the crime bosses of the red light district and Kushina and Menma were scary enough, and that creepy bear of Kimiko was _much_ scarier. One of the reasons Arashi was so close to the crazy-ass family was because he found out one day that Kurama was the Kyuubi.

...Not the best way to find out, considering the bear had walked into the dining room asking for some fresh blood to drink. And Arashi just happened to be the only person through at the time.

The group of five together were called the 'Twins' because Kushina sucked at naming things.

After lots of kicking, punching, and biting his opponent Oki finally forfeited just so he wasn't attacked anymore by that wild beast.

Ironically years later, Arashi would be in the Bingo Book as an SSS rank and was known as 'Wild Beast'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The Kit and the Tanuki XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was packing his things up at last. All the Rookies were gone, probably already in Konoha and done reporting to the Hokage. He was alway the last to leave. He liked the solitary and quietness that came with walking alone. Also it was faster for him to travel.

Grabbing his bag, he was about to ask the door when "Sasuke?"

He turned around, kunai in hand but paused. "Naruto..."

She smiled a wide grin "Hey Teme."

Sasuke stayed frozen in place until Naruto walked slowly to him. She kissed both cheeks and grabbed him in her warm embrace. Sasuke stayed stiff until he said fuck it and let it all out. All the pain and regrets he held for almost a decade and some.

Tears began to stain her top but she ignored it and held the closest thing she had to a brother tight.

"Shh...it's okay" Her tan hand rubbed circles in his back.

"I'm sorry-" She cut him off before he could say it.

"Don't worry, I know."


End file.
